The present invention relates to a named entity discriminating system, a named entity discriminating method and a named entity discriminating program for detecting proper terms, such as location names, personal names and organization names in text. The term “named entity” indicates those location names, personal names and organization names, and is defined as the vocabulary of terms used in the field in the article “Difficulty in the Definition of Named Entity—from exempla of defining NE in IREX (Information Retrieval and Extraction)” written by Satoshi Sekine and Yoshio Eriguchi on pages 128 to 131 in the collected papers for “The 5th Annual Conference of the Language Processing Institute” (March, 1999), or in “IREX workshop” (September, 1999).